To Unite Again
by Left-to-die
Summary: Kizai has segregated all pokemon. They used to live in harmony. Drew was taken when he was ten years old to be trained. Trained to stop Kizai from exterminating all types of pokemon. With the fire army against him, will he make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! THIS is my first story! THIS ONE RIGHT HERE! AND I started watching legend of korra. If you liked Avatar: The last air bender, you'll love this! I'm already a fan of makorra! I LOVE MAKO!**

**Drew: Someone's hyper.**

**Me: So?**

**Drew: Lay off the sugar.**

**Me: I didn't have any sugar.**

**Drew: Frosted flakes are like 90% sugar!**

**Me: Harrumph! Whatever. **

**Drew: Harrumph? **

**Me: Yeah. I just say it instead of actually doing it.**

**Drew: Okay? Shouldn't you start the story?**

**Me: If you'd shut up and do the disclaimer, then I would.**

**Drew: I can't shut up **_**and**_** do the disclaimer.**

**Me: -glares- I don't own Pokémon and never will. **

**Drew: Thank God.**

* * *

Prologue

My head hurts. My legs hurt. My _everything_ hurts. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. I can hear voices, but don't recognize them. I'm so distant from the rest of the world, yet I'm still in reach.

"What do we do with the boy?" a voice asked. I stayed quiet, hoping they don't notice me.

"Kill him." Now I am really hoping they don't notice me. Who am I kidding? I'm sure I'm the only 'boy' here.  
They want to kill me.

I'm only ten, they can't kill me!

"What a waste." a feminine voice said.

"I don't think we should kill him." she continued. I felt relieve. I silently prayed they would listen to her.

"And why not?" the first man asked impatiently. He must really want to kill me.

"Well he's healthy. We could train him. When he's old enough, we send him off." Send me where? The fear inside of me is feeding on this conversation.

"The army? Are you mad? We can't train him! He's from the Water region!"

Wait, so if I'm not in the water region now, then where am I?

"It will be fine. We train him, and we send him off, he'll become one of us over seven years, don't you think?" she argued irritably. There was a long pause before the first man spoke again.

"Fine, but you're training him."

"Understood." she replied.

"Best to wake him up." the second man told her before, I would guess by the footsteps, he left.

I hear mumbling, presumably from the woman, assuming no one else was around. The curiosity's growing and I want to open my eyes more than ever. I want to get up and run away from whoever this person was. If they wanted to send me to the army, I surely don't want to stay.

I still lay on the ground without being able to move. Getting out of here was priority. I will NOT be sent to war. Why can't the fire nation just give up? This war will never end. It's all King Kizai's fault. Kizai just has to get rid of all the Pokémon. Oh, except fire type of course.

Anger took over and I tried moving even though I'll probably still be unsuccessful. I struggle to move, but stopped when I heard footsteps. I could tell that they were walking away from me. I lay there, trying to figure out some sort of plan, but nothing. A few moments later, I heard more footsteps, coming towards me. The person coming was walking inexplicably slow. He/she stopped right in front of me with big, heavy boots. There was a short pause before something extremely cold hit my face with some force. My eyes instantly shot open. I looked straight forward and saw a dented and rusted bucket facing upside down. Right above of me. I shift my eyes to see who was holding the bucket and saw a blurry shape that was salmon in color. I blink a couple of times to focus my sight and see a woman, about the age of 19.

"You're awake." She said with a smile, but I was not smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks to that ice cold water you poured all over me." I said. Her expression then turned to somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to wake you up." She then took the bucket and put it upside down on the ground next to me while I sat up. She then seated herself on the bucket and looked at me, like I was some specimen to study. It actually kind of made me nervous.

"My name's Solidad." She said holding a hand out to me.

"Drew." I told her, while grabbing her hand. She smiled brightly and released my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Let's get going. We'll start tomorrow morning. Five o'clock sharp." Although I'm pretty sure I know the answer, I decided to ask anyway.

"Start what?" She looked at me with a blank expression and then smiled lightly.

"Training of course."

Of course.

"For what?"

I already know what, but they think I was knocked out. So, why not play along?

Her smile dropped a little and then she turned around and started walking away.

"For the army." She called out to me. If I hadn't already known, I would've objected.

Then, an idea struck. I could run now. She wouldn't chase after me! I'm just one kid. She wouldn't care.

"You coming?" she asked. I looked up to her.

I looked around. This is the first time I actually noticed my surroundings. I was on the ground. There was rubble all around with gravel and even a few bodies. I wonder how they died. I shuddered at the thought. I moved my arms to try and stand up but felt a pain in my arm. I inspected to find a long gash starting a little past my shoulder to right about the center between my elbow and wrist. It didn't seem too deep, so I figured it would be fine. I looked for any other injuries, but found none.

"C'mon, let's go." she called again rather patiently. I got up and headed in the direction she went. If I were to run, I would probably just die.

"So, where are you from?" I asked, figuring that's what army I'll be in.

"Grass."

"Oh." I muttered, not quite sure what else to say.

We continued to walk down the torn up and destroyed road. I looked around and I only saw demolished buildings. I saw one that said Pete's bakery. This was the place I always went to, considering Pete and his son were the only friends I had even if they were both much older than me, but people always did say I was mature for my age. I just hope they weren't in there when it came down. I turned my head away to look down the road, trying to fix my gaze to straight ahead of me. I noticed a plane of some kind not too far away. It looked sort of futuristic by its design. It was white with its wings in a 45 degrees angle. The wings started out skinny and blunt but progressively got thicker further in.

As we got closer I could notice a man with purple hair in a low ponytail and black cargo pants and a black jacket with many pockets sitting in the pilot's seat.

We got on the plane that had only four seats, and flew off.

"Are you going to introduce me, Hun?" the man said in an unusually high voice.

"Oh. Harley, this is Drew. Drew, Harley." Solidad introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely, even though Harley freaked me out.

"Pleasure's all mine!" he cheered. The more time I spend with him, the more of a creep he becomes.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Solidad questioned. At least I don't have to talk to that Harley wack-job.

"I'm ten." She nodded her head. She sat there thoughtfully. I was going to ask what she was thinking of, but then continued.

"Pretty brave for ten years old. Coming willingly with me. You don't know me. You know you're being trained for the army. And yet, you don't run." She was right. I have no idea if she's even trustworthy. I'm. So. Stupid.

"Why is that?" She asked. Could I tell her that I was afraid of dying? That I'm that paranoid? That weak? I decided just to tell the truth. No harm in that, right?

"Well, if I ran, you might have killed me." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you take me for? Some maniac killer? You're ten!"

"Sorry for offending you, but I don't know you and I just wanted to make sure." She looked at me with a bright smile. I felt like that was close enough to forgiveness, and dropped the subject. We sat in silence until we reached a large building. We started walking towards the tall, smooth building. It had many blacked out windows. Solidad and Harley started walking towards the building, so I hastily followed. We were only a few feet from the building when I thought of something.

"I thought I was training for the army?" I said in a questioning tone.

"You are. Sort of." she replied.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" I asked, not really understanding.

"It's a special type of training. For more...elite soldiers." I didn't quite understand, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

When I walked inside the building, I saw a boy and a girl about my age. They were standing there, looking around the large, electronic-filled room. I walked further towards them and their eyes turned to me. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and his arms crossed over his chest. The girl looks more interested with aqua eyes boring into me. She blinked a few times before she smiles brightly. I kept walking with Solidad close by. The girl ran toward me with golden locks flowing behind her. I don't exactly know why she's so excited, but she seemed very happy about whatever it was.

"I'm Chastity! That's Paul" she told me, pointing to the boy with mauve hair, "and you probably already know Solidad. So, who are you?"This girl was talking the speed of lightning. I barely made out what she was saying. I looked to Solidad with slightly widened eyes, but she just nodded.

"I'm Drew. It's...nice to meet you?" I said questioningly. I was going to ask Solidad a question, but she answered it before I spoke.

"Get some rest. We start tomorrow."

I didn't need to ask to know that tomorrow would be the first day of my new life.

* * *

**Okay. So, it's short. But a prologue! I hope my grammar doesn't suck. Also, if you say it sucks (which you may) tell me why. I would like to improve. Please review. Should I continue? Spread the word of my mighty story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. First, iI'm sorry. This update is way late. And iI do have a reason though! I was at tennis ccamp and running camp all summer. And now schoolstraps started. And iI have almost no ffree time, but iI'll neer take that long to update again. Ever. And this chapter ddoesn't really make up for it. **

**Drew:you took a long time to update. **

**Me:shut up. Anyway, so sorry. Also, check out my bio to see wstories sires iI might write in the future. TThey'll always be there. So enjoy this chapter now. Oh, one more thing. No avatar, but it did sort of give me the idea for this story. So enjoy now.**

* * *

Let's get one thing straight; I am not a killer. I might have been trained to kill, but I am certainly no killer. Seeing dead bodies isn't exactly my idea of fun.

But I'm forced to.

I don't have a choice. People could say you always have a choice, but I don't. I was trained to kill for seven years. If I don't, they'll kill me.

Kill, or get killed.

Great, huh?

Note the sarcasm.

That's why I'm blowing punches to a punching bag; what else would I use it for? A paperweight?

Of course, I'm not the only killer. I'm just the only one not so keen on the idea. It's not right, but it keeps me alive.

I stop punching and grab the bag to steady it. I wipe my arm against my brow and take a deep breath. I always come here to think. I look to the ground as if it would give me the answers to everything. No such luck.

Stupid floor.

My head snaps up at the sound of the door opening. I see the figure walk in and stop in front of me.

"Hello Drew." she drawls.

"Hi Chastity." I mumble back.

" What's on your mind?" I look at her in confusion. She always can tell when something's wrong. She can always tell a person's emotions. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Nothing." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"We both know that's a lie." she states bluntly.

"It's nothing." I say to her again. In the back of my mind, I know I'm lying. I can't help but feel guilty. I've never kept secrets from Chastity.

None except this one.

She thinks that I don't mind being a murderer. That it doesn't bother me that I'm putting people trough mourning. That I'm hurting innocent people.

I see her shake her head in disapproval with her eyes open and narrowed at me. It takes me by surprise, to say the least. For all the years I've known Chastity, she has always been fun-loving and carefree.

She shakes in her disapproval and narrows her eyes at me.

"Who are you trying to convince; me or yourself?" she hisses. I look at her, trying to find some emotions, but only left frustration.

She sighs. She drops her hands to her sides and looks down. I look to the right to see the vast training hall and large windows cutting it off. The skies were now orange hinting with pink. The clouds are long and narrow, covering the sun. It brings Serenity despite everything going on.

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder, snapping me back to reality. I follow the arm back to Chastity's worried expression.

"Look, Drew," she starts. I wish she would stop there. Whenever a sentence starts out like that, it means she's about to scold me. The soft tone in her voice says otherwise, but I know better than to doubt her. "whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you. Something's bothering you. Is it..." she halts and her eyes drift to the ground and the grip on my shoulder tightens.

At least she isn't scolding me.

"Is it your father?" she chokes out. She looks me dead in the eye and now I wish she would be the cynical Chastity instead of the caring Chastity. Why can't she just scold me instead?

"Drew, we've been friends for seven years. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I know, but some things are better left unsaid, and I think is one of those t

"Drew?"

"No, it's not my father." I mumble. Her hand on my shoulder drops and she stares at me with concern. I wish she wasn't concerned. I don't want her to worry. Not about something so stupid.

"You can tell me." she repeats. She sounds like a broken record! I don't want to tell her, but she's persistent. And annoying. We won't just go away.

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me," I say, pushing her out of the way and heading towards the door. "I'm going to train Roselia."

I walk past her and open the double doors. I stalk down the hall until I reach the elevator. I jab my thumb into the button and wait for the doors to open. I have to get out of here. Just for a little while.

After what seems like years, the doors finally open. I step inside and watch the elevator doors close. I press another button and feel the elevator move down. It's moves painfully slow. Before the elevator can reach the bottom floor, it stops. My head turns to see that I'm on the fifth floor. The door slides open and in steps Solidad with two other rookies. one of them looks at me, her eyes filled with interest and curiosity. The boy just keeps his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest, and his back leaning against the wall.

"Hello Drew. Where are you headed?" a voice asks. I avert my attention from the younglings and look towards Solidad.

"Just headed to train Roselia." I respond to her question. I redirect my line of vision to the now closing doors.

I sit there silently waiting to arrive at the first floor. I seems to go slower than usual, having an awkward silence fill the elevator. I don't look over, but I can sense the girl looking at me. It's unnerving to have her watch me as if

I'm some new toy to her child-like mind.

I dismiss the thought as the door opens and I step out. I start strolling towards the door, but can't help but feel the girl's gaze on me. When I finally heard the elevator door close, I sigh in relief.

Once, I reach the exit, the tainted glass doors open automatically. I keep my head down as I walk out. I didn't need to see people's eyes on me.

I head towards the small forest near the training hall. I look around me as I walk, taking in the view of barren land. All around me there's gravel and torn down buildings. There's the occasional tree or bush. Maybe a patch of grass every now and then. Several years ago, the Fire Region wiped out most of the landscape in the Grass Region. Not to mention most inhabitants. I'm not sure how the other regions are fairing.

As more foliage begins to appear, I see a chikorita pass by. I've always adored pokemon. They're like new friends. Friends that can't annoy you like Chastity. With their constant talking. The only Pokemon I have is Roselia. Although I love Pokemon, none of them ever suited me. If I didn't live in the Grass Region, I would've caught an absol. But I don't live in the dark region.

I finally reach the forest. Although I have to cross into the next town, Plateau. It's worth it. The forest is the best place to train, in my opinion.

I stop in a clearing. I look around to notice the trees and other greenery.

Amazing how minutes ago I was in a barren wasteland.

A flash of red appears as I silently release Roselia. I watch as the grass-type raises it's arms in a graceful manner.

"Roselia, petal dance." I command. Roselia instantly jumps up and raises her rose-hands (what else would you call them?). Pink petals fly swiftly in a small circle towards a nearby tree.

I nod my head in approval. Roselia walks back towards me. I suddenly don't feel like training, but don't return Roselia. She's the only company I have.

"So, Drew. Training Roselia?" I turn my head quickly to the source of the voice. My eyes widen when I'm face to face with Chastity smirking.

"Stalking me now?" I ask with a smirk of my own. The smirk on her face widens as she chuckles softly.

"No. You're much too boring." she sneers. I roll my eyes at her. Chastity may be my best friend, but she can be annoying.

"So, any reason you're here?" I ask calmly.

"Of course." she says smugly. The smirk on her face falters and she looks at me with aqua eyes. "You can't run away from your problems forever."

"Yes I can." I look towards her I see her rolling her eyes. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You really can't. I'm not going to make you talk about-yet." she tells me. I felt grateful she didn't make me talk. It's such a little thing, but I couldn't tell her. I could tell her about anything. About my mom. About Pete and his son. How lonely I am. How I feel about everything. Even about how thy took my father. But not about my fear of killing. Why I can't tell her is something I don't understand. Maybe it's because she looks up to me. Thinks I'm all high and mighty with my fighting abilities ,which surpass any other recruited I work with, but I feel nausea at the thought of murdering.

"Thanks." I say.

"Yeah. Well, the real reason I'm here is because Solidad needs you." I look at her with a quizzical expression. I just saw Solidad. Why didn't she stop me then?

Chastiy turns around and starts walking away. I return Roselia, who sat quietly looking at different flowers during our conversation.

I catch up to Chastity and walk beside her. I stick my hands in my pockets and keep quiet. I look over at Chastity to see her staring intently at the path in front of us. I look back to the forest that's dwindling and losing density. Soon enough, I see the rocks and weeds appear again.

We walk down the road for another ten minutes until we reach the building

agan. I look up at the 15 story building. The one way windows reflecting the sun.

I turn back to the door and watch as Chastity enters the password. A panel appears and Chastity places her hand upon it. It scans it and flashes a green light. The door opens and we walk inside.

Chastity turns towards me and gives me a blank stare. should be in the conference room." She informs me. I nod my head and she walks off towards the elevator.

I head towards the left and stopped at the door to the conference room. I knocked on the door.

I wait at the door for three minutes before it opens. I look forward to be faced with Solidad.

"I told you to come in." she states. I roll my eyes at her.

"Soundproof. Remember?"

She looks at me annoyed. She steps back and gestures me into the small, white room with a long table.

I look around and am faced with Paul sitting at one of the chairs at the far end, looking indifferent. His head turns towards me as I walk in and sit down at the opposite end of the table.

"Now that you're both here, I have an important assignment for you guys." I turn to look at Solidad to see her standing with perfect posture.

"I already informed Chastity, who will be helping you on your mission." My curiosity increases at hearing this. Chastity told me about Solidad.

"Well, I was just informed about Kizai. Apparently, he's planning something."

"What is he planning?" Paul asks. Solidad looks at Paul with a stern stare.

"I'm not sure, but it involves the Pokemon. He's going to send recruits to all regions. We don't know what for though." She then looks at me, then Paul, then back to me.

"What's this have to do with us." I found myself saying. Solidad sighs and looks down.

"We want you two to head over to the fire region and kill Kazai." My eyes widen at the statement.

"Are you serious?" Paul asks with surprise in his voice. I look over to seeShia mouth hanging open slightly and eyes like saucers. This is the first time I've seen Paul with any emotion. I look back towards Solidad to see her nodding her head.

"yes. Very serious. You'll be heading out in a two days. Be prepared. We'll meet in the outing at o' nine hundred. You're dismissed." with that said, she leaves the room, leaving Paul and I staring at the door in shock.

Paul gets up and then walks out the door with that same expression on his face. I sit there staring at the door. I've never had to do something this serious. I'm more than shocked. Now I'm left with more questions than I wa before. And I'm not sure if I'll figure out the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chapter 2(or 3 really) is here. Again, I'm sorry for this awfully late update. But I am busy. But tennis season is over, so they will come faster. I already have chapter 3(or 4) in progress. Woo!

Drew: you suck at updating on time.

Ltd: I know.

Drew: You should give up writing this story.

LTD: No. I already thought about it, and it just didn't feel right to get rid of it,even if it's only 2(or3) chapters long. You just don't want to be in my story.

Drew: Maybe because you're crazy?

LTD: I am not. I am just creatively different...

Drew: shut up.

LTD: Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Drew: Left-to-die does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters because if she did, I'm pretty sure the company would be bankrupt.

LTD: -_- On with the story.

You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen? That's how I feel right now.

Right now, Paul, Chastity, and I are boarding a jet built for four passengers.

Paul looks annoyed, as usual. Chastity looks alert but calm.

This would be good, if it wasn't Chastity. She is always excited, interruptive, and boisterous. Maybe she's just nervous. Chastity doesn't usually take on a lot of mobile jobs, since she's a tech kind of person, let alone one this major.

I continue to stare at my two companions. It's an odd sight, to see three teenagers all wearing the same uniform, black track pants and black long sleeve t-shirts, Chastity having the only change, a black snow cap. All heading towards a black jet with a 26 year old walking in front wearing the same thing. What for? Only us to know.

I focus my eyes back in front of me to notice Solidad stopping at the foot of the jet. She then turns around and faces us.

"You all know what to do, correct?"

That one statement brings my world crashing down. Am I really doing this? This is so much extreme than anything I've ever done. I can't back out now though, can I?

I give a curt nod to answer her question. I look over at Chastity who's doing the same. Paul is just standing there with that same miffed look.

We're ready. That's what we say. Are we? I can't help but feel that this isn't a good idea. I'm not sure how Paul or Chastity feel, but by looking at Chastity's shaking fists and shifting eyes, it isn't good.

We board the jet with Paul being the one to fly. I see him handle many switches and levers in a preoccupied manner. I look back at Solidad. She nods her head at Paul and walks away from the foot of the jet.

Once she leaves, I realize that this is happening. This is real. And I can't back out. Not now.

"Drew?"

I snap my head in the direction of Chastity.

"You okay?" she asks. I blink. She's biting her lower lip and her eyebrows are furrowed.

I nod my head. I turn back towards the front with my thoughts. Chastity is still acting odd. Paul is still annoyed, but then again, when isn't he? The jet looks as if we couldn't be flying any slower. I just sigh and continue to think.

X-LINE BREAK-X

About two hours after leaving, I am jet is supposed to be fast, shouldn't we be there by now?

I turn my head towards the blonde sitting beside me. She is just looking out the window in boredom.

I'm not sure what we should do. Maybe go over the plan, but we did that already back at the base.

"Paul, how much longer?" I hear Chastity ask. Of course, Paul doesn't reply.

"Paul!" she says louder than necessary.

"What?" he mumbles back. I look up at him with wide eyes. Paul talking is surprising.

"How much-" she start, but is cut off by a shaking of the jet. Sirens blast and I looked around frantically. We're heading down, and heading down fast.

"What's going on?" Chastity asks with panic. She doesn't get a reply as I see Paul play with many switches in distraught. I sit, gripping my seat tightly.

"We're going down!" Paul yells. I would give a sarcastic reply if it wasn't for the fact we're about to crash.

I turn my head to see Chastity shutting her eyes tightly, and I couldn't blame her. I'm used to this. To fear. She isn't. She plays it safe.

I'm about to tell her to stay calm when I we make a rough landing. I lurch forward and hear chastity scream before blacking out.

* * *

Okay... It's short and rushed. The update took forever. I'm sorry. My computer broke and I just found out I can write it from iPod and update it. So, from now on, I will keep in checkExcpect the next(and longer) chapter soon. And again, I'm sorry it's short and rushed, but I wanted to end it there. May will be coming in the next chapter. That's all! So review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Me again. I tried making it longer. I was inspirnutty this book I read tosrry and update faster. **

**Drew: for once.**

**LTD: you ruin all my dreams. **

**Drew:It's my job.**

**Ltd: No. It's your job to be a puppet while I control everything you do.**

**Drew:Left-to-die does not own Pokemon, only the plot of this fanfiction, which is currently awful, and er Oc(s)of course, which also are horrifying.**

**Chastity:Hey! Not nice!**

**Ltd:Enjoy the story! ...try to enjoy it. **

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"I think so."

I hear voices. I squirm slightly at the uneasy feeling I have. They're talking about me, as if I'm not there.

"Look! He's moving!"

I try opening my eyes, but it feels almost impossible.

"Yeah. He'll wake up soon."

I want to open my eyes more than ever now, after hearing the unfamiliar voice. I shift in what feels like a bed. An uncomfortable one.

"I know what will wake him up."

I recognize the voice as Chastity's. I will myself to open my eyes, but it feels as if they're sewn shut.

I hear footsteps walk away and some shuffling. Moments later, I hear them return.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a female voice asks.

"Not really. But it will be funny." a voice I'm sure belongs to Chastity says. Before I have time to comprehend what her statement meast, I am soaked.

My eyes snap open and I quickly sit up. I look around for the culprit. My eyes land on two figures. Chastity and a brunette.

I study the new figure in curiosity. I've never seen her before. And when I notice this, I found the revelation that I was unfamiliar with the place as well. I look around the cozy room with a chair, coffee table, and a rug. I see Paul sitting in the chair, looking bored. I notice that I'm sitting on a green-blue couch. I look away from surroundings and turn my attention to a certain goldilocks.

I glare at Chastity who has a blue plastic bucket in her hands. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"Is there a reason you decided to drench me?" I voice.

She smiles at me. "I thought we needed to lighten up the mood." She simply shrugs her shoulders.

"My mood isn't exactly 'lightened up', you know."

She smirks at me and places her hands on her hips, with the bucket still in one. "It made me happy."

I glowered at her. With a frown etched on my face, I focused my attention back to the other two in the room. The brunette was looking at me with a small, almost taunting smile. She had a glint in her eye. Paul looks slightly amused, which was a change from his usual stoic expression.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking back at Chastity.

Her smirk is replaced by a more serious expression.

"Well, you passed out. So, Paul and I tried to find you help. We were looking around when we ran into May, here," she said gesturing to the unnamed mistress, "and she offered to bring us to her home. It was a kind offer, so we agreed. You sat there on the couch for about 30 minutes. Not long. Passed out for an hour, at most."

She takes in a big breath, and releases a sigh. "So, yeah."

I try retaining all this information. I look over at May, who now has her head down.

"Oh." I mutter unintelligently . I get up and walk towards them while stumbling slightly. "We should get going."

Just because I was slightly injured doesn't mean we have time to mess around.

I see Chastity comes towards me to prop me up. I'm about to tell her I'm fine when she brings her face close to mine, but facing foward.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Chastity hisses quietly in my ear. I clench my jaw, realizing she has a point. Our jet crashed. I'm guessing it won't be able to fly.

"Do you have to leave already?" a soft voice asks. I look over to the sapphire-eyed girl who had a confused expression. "I really don't mind if you stay. It's not a problem."

Chastity looks over and shakes her head. "Oh no. We don't want to disturb you. You've already done so much."

"It's really no problem. At least have something to eat first."

I would reject, but I am hungry.

I simply nod my head in response. I see May light up at that and she quickly sits up. She scurries out of the room and enters what I assume is a kitchen.

I look at Chastity with a what-do-we-do? expression. She looks back with a what-do-you-want-me-to-do? look. I sigh and turn my attention back to the door May entered in again.

"I have ramen. Is that okay?" she says.

I just nod my head along with Chastity.

I'm not sure what we should do. I'm not prepared for this. I don't know how we're going to get to the fire region. I don't know where I am now.

"Where are we?" I voice my thoughts.

"Normal."

I scrunch my eyebrows in annoyance. Normal and Fire region are practically on opposite poles.

"Now what?" I question.

"We can't do much for now. We'll have to just let you get better then figure something out." I nod my head in agreement.

"Here you go guys," May utters. I see her with a tray in her hands, four bowls sitting atop it.

Chastity smiles at her and nods her head, "Thanks."

The brunette simply waves it off and sets the bowls on the table in the room. I open my mouth but quickly close it shut and shake it my head.

I sit down and eat. I keep my head down the whole time with only Chastity and May making conversation.

The two girls start laughing at something said, but it's quickly stopped with an abrupt rapping at the door. I see May's eyes widen. She jumps up and looks around frantically. She looks at us.

"I'm sorry but you guys have to leave right now."

I look up at her in confusion.

"Please. Go to the neighbors. Just tell them you know me. Now go!"

I stood up and followed Chastity and Paul out of the house. We go through the back after May had another freak out about the front door. We hop the fence (with Chastity assisting me as if I'm handicapped) and wait in the neighbor's yard until Chastity decides we've been waiting too long. Chastity goes to the back door and knocks. Moments later a blunette opens the door looking at us quizzically.

"May, right?" is the first thing she says. Chastity nods her head. The girl opens the door wider, gesturing us to come inside. We walk in. She looks at us and tells us to follow her. We don't object and simply travel behind her.

She brings us to a small room with one white couch. She turns to look at us a explains, "Just stay here until May comes." She goes to leave, but stops on the way, "I'm Dawn, by the way."

She walks out of the room and leaves us there. I look around and see a plain white room. No windows, no furniture, no sign that anyone enters the room other than the fact there's a door and a couch.

Chastity plops herself on the couch. She glances at me. "What do we do?" she says.

I think about it, and I can't think of a logical answer.

"We can't take the jet. It's trashed. We can't go by foot. That would take," she pauses, mulling it over, "six months."

I look towards her and suggest my thoughts,"We have to find some sort of transportation."

She purses her lips. Her eyebrows furrow as she contemplates this.

She gazes back up with her eyebrows scrunched up, "How? Where would we get something like that. Something to take us over seas and land?" I ponder this, and I can see Paul speculating the situation as well. He finally speaks up, "It would have to fly."

I nod my head in agreement. There would be no other way in my eyes.

Chastity purses her lips, nodding in understanding,"I think a helicopter would be nice. We can't really get a jet. Not that I know of at least."

I click my tongue in annoyance. It would seem suitable, and flying one wouldn't be difficult, but obtaining one would be the hard part.

The door opens suddenly and may comes in huffing. She puts her hands on her knees and breathes in. She looks up at us, a slightly frazzled look on her face, "Sorry," she breathes out. Finally getting her breath back, she continues, "I had things to take are of."

Chastity dismisses the apology, "It's fine."

May smiles at her and takes a seat next to her.

"So, what happened to you guys?"

I look at Chastity and Paul to see if they have an answer.

Chastity seems speechless while Paul looks indifferent. Finally, Chastity opens her mouth and tells her, "We were headed to Claude city. You know, in the Electric region."

May keeps her eyes trained on Chastity while she lies flawlessly. I tune them out while I think of a way to get out of this region.

My think is cut off by sudden yelling, "I know we're you can get a helicopter! It's in another city, but you can get there in a few days."

I look over at May with shock evident in my features.

"Where?" I interrogate. May looks at me with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She blinks rapidly, closing her mouth. I raise an eyebrow at her strange behavior. It's not until she speaks that I realize this is the first time I've talked to her directly.

"It's in Normalis city. We're in Moyenne right now. We'd pass through three cities. Small cities," she informs me.

I'm about to thank her and leave, but she cuts me off, "You won't find it unless you know where it is. I can come with you. So you can find it." She bite her lip before adding, " I mean, if you want."

I look over at the other two in the room. Chastity is nodding her head while Paul seems uninterested as usual.

"Okay. That would help," I say unsurely.

A smile makes its way onto her face. She starts jumping up and down in what I assume is joy. I sigh, realizing the mistake I just made.

* * *

**Okay. I dont really like this chapter. It seems...i dont know. But i like it better than the last chapter. Sorry it was so short. But it was longer than last time! Yay...**

**But anyway, I was thinking of writing a new story, well not until my schedule becomes less random though. But someretort summaries on my profile, check them out. **

**As always, please review! :)**


End file.
